Onto the Expressway
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: a next gen. story idea I had.. Just something I came up with. A group of kids are getting ready to go to Hogwarts. As some meet, friendships will form. now they've been sorted.
1. Chapter 1

Niamh crossed on to platform 9 ¾ and a joyful smile crossed over the woman's self-scarred (she always picked at her spots in her youth) and repugnant face, giving it a much more radiant texture. Oh how the ways of the wizard amused her. Her arm was looped around her daughter, Georgana's back. Georgana had her arm around her younger brother, Malcolm's shoulders, who had his hand firmly gripping his younger brother Kerwin's shoulder. Kerwin, however, kept his distance from the youngest. Scorpius gave off the air of that rude, despicable little jerk-off no-one wanted to be around. In the case of him and his siblings, that wasn't far from the truth. Suddenly surrounded by all these other young wizards and witches, Scorpius lost his confidence, trying his best to hide behind his family.

R.J and Vern Longbottom were pretty close as brothers went. R.J was about two years older than his brother, but it would be three years before Vern joined him at Hogwarts. "Why does our dad have to go away early?" complained the older boy, looking up to his mother as he brushed a waft of white-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sure you're not the only one whose parents leave early…look at it this way, you'll see more of your father than any of the other children." Luna Longbottom gave her elder son a half-hearted hug, lost elsewhere in her mind. R.J and Vern had never hugged one another, so it was rather awkward when the younger wrapped his skinny arms around his brother and cried out "I'll miss you! Don't forget to write loads!"

Marigold didn't have the most attractive parents. She was amazingly pretty for such an unfortunate mix of genes. Even then she wasn't that much of a sight. Added to that she was a rather a nasty piece of work personality wise. She looked down her nose at most people. She was half-jealous but half believed she was better than her half muggle 'cousins'. She barely sent her parents a glance as she hurried off mumbling her goodbyes under her breath.

"Can I sit with one of you guys?" asked Scorpius. Georgana was already going off with some friends and didn't bother replying. Malcolm shook his head a little too urgently. "Uh…sorry Score…not entirely sure how well James and Terry would take to it…"

"You just don't like me!"

"…sorry man…" Malcolm hurried back out of the train to find his friends.

Montagu slumped forward in his seat in his compartment on the train, eyes closed, brooding. He heard the door open. "Can…can I sit with you? My brother and sister hate me…and my other brother doesn't go to the school…and hates me." Montagu opened one stormy grey eye to see the boy at the door. He was short for the average standards of his age. Then again, Montee himself was unusually tall for his age. He gave a half-hearted nod. "Just don't talk to me, K?"

The boy nodded, a frown passing over his face before trying, and failing, to get his case up onto the luggage rack. Montagu rolled his eyes and took the case from the smaller boy, shoving it up onto the rack for him.

"Thanks."

"You were annoying me."

"Oh…" the boy sat down and stared at his feet. After a few minutes he got back up and leaned out the window, waving and was about to call out his goodbyes when an ugly as hell kid with carrot-coloured tight curls burst in and pushed the boy back into his seat, shrieking an over-exited farewell.

"You're standing on my foot!"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Artemis. What's your name?"

"Scorpius."

"Pleasure." Artemis turned to Montagu. "and you are?"

"Darien. Montagu Darien."

"you gonna say goodbye?"

"No. Nobody to say bye to. Came by myself. Don't live too far away from the station. Got my uncle to take me to get my school stuff. Clothes" he picked furiously at his Batman shirt "stolen from a muggle charity bin."

"muggles." Snorted Artemis.

"What's so wrong with muggles?" asked Scorpius innocently.

There was no reply. At that moment the door opened again and another boy stood at the door. "Sorry…everywhere else is full…can we sit with you two?" there were nods and introductions all around. The two new kids were called Albus and Rose. Not much conversation was started before a yell was heard.

"SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS, COME TO THE WINDOW!" Scorpius groaned and went over. He was met by an owl thrust in his face. "Don't loose her!"

"Thanks mum…and bye…I'll tell dad the 'good news'!"

"Not if I tell him first you slimy little-"always the childish one, she finished by simply ruffling her son's hair and stealing a kiss on the boy's cheek. Scorpius gave a cry of disgust before lowering his eyes to Kerwin. "staying over Christmas if it's all the same to you, unless for once home appeals to me…see ya when hell freezes over, squib!" he ducked back inside as his mum started on the comment. Suddenly a pretty blonde woman joined the two.

"Who's that babe?" asked Artemis with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"My big sister, Prima. Finished her last year last year" Scorpius replied as he threw open the window to say goodbye to said sister. He was waving to her long after they had left the station.

"You're quite attached to her." Muttered Montagu.

"she's the only one of my siblings who likes me…"

"At least one of your siblings likes you. My little sister is dead and my big sister blames me for her death."

The door opened again. "Excuse me, the people I was sitting with are frightfully horrid…I'm Marigold Goyle."


	2. Chapter 2

"…And that's the meaning of life." Finished Marigold, looking grandly around at the array of disgusted faces. Apart from Montagu, who had his eyebrows disappearing in his hairline, face a mix of amusement and interest.

"Where'd ya get that from then?"

"Your mum. Next question?"

"Mention my mum again like that and you die."

"Guys!" interrupted Albus before the fight could escalate, "I can see Hogwart's!"

Montagu turned sharply away from Marigold and glared out the window. "Something tells me I'll be first sorted out of us. When it comes to alphabetical I always end up going before the people I've met somehow…with Darien as a surname…you'd think-"

"I'll be sorted first! Artemis _Ashburn_! Probably'll be first in the whole year sorted!"

"Unless there's an Adkins, or an Arnold, or an Aarons…" corrected Rose. Artemis shrugged.

"Montee, how far away are we?"

"Do NOT call me Montee! And we're just rolling in." and, true to his words at that point the train started to slow as it came to a halt at the Hogwart's station.

After the sorting they were all sent to their common rooms and after that of course their dorms. Artemis had indeed been first sorted, but had been so nervous that Montagu had pushed him out of line to make him go. He wasn't amused, but at least he got sorted. So Montagu, Artemis and Scorpius were looking around their room in the Slytherin dormitories and waiting for the last two boys to join them. Montagu had drawn his curtains around himself moodily as soon as he'd found his case and bed. After a while two boys hurried in, tailed by angry shouts. Evidentially they'd been reluctant to go to bed.

One of them, short with a mop of blonde curls, chestnut brown eyes hidden by square wire glasses but seemingly rather muscley for his age, wrinkled his nose at his surroundings. "So this is it then? A drowning hazard if anyone breaks a window, which is more than likely, and a five person bedroom that smells of damp rot and barnacles?"

The other boy laughed. He was blonde too, but his hair was cut close to his head. His mischievous bright blue eyes were darting around speedily, sucking up every detail. He was taller but leaner. "To be honest, I hadn't noticed that until you mentioned it, man! Hey look! Others! Hi! I'm Edward! Uh…Eddy! Eddy Zed!" he was now bouncing hyperly on the balls of his feet at the end of his bed.

"And my name is Chaunce." Muttered the other boy with a sigh. "Eddy isn't allowed sugar, so now he's had it, he's gone mad." Eddy nodded hyperly.

"Montagu." Spat the moody goth boy. "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep believe it or not!"

Artemis let out a splutter of poorly stifled laughter. Scorpius spoke instead. "…my name's Scorpius…and that's Artemis…um…welcome to Slytherin?"

"Don't bother!" sneered Chaunce "I was in Slytherin before you were! L's before M's my friend." He planted himself on the side of the bed next to Montagu's. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't get on my bad side. Last person who did ended up with a misshapen face and only half his teeth."

Scorpius-J.K Rowling

Montee-Montagu Darien

Artee-Artemis Ashburn

Edward-me

Chaunce-me

Marigold-me

Albus-J.K Rowling

So, I couldn't think of anything for the Gryffindor's first night, so they'll either be next chapter or never ^^ Danke Schon...plz review ^^


End file.
